


Our Love is Six Feet Under

by kingofgotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofgotham/pseuds/kingofgotham
Summary: Oswald figures out a way that could possibly fix his relationship with Ed, but will the revelation be enough to glue back together their shattered relationship? Will it even be worth it after all the pain they've caused each other?





	Our Love is Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the song Six Feet Under by Billie Eilish.
> 
> I decided to write this since the gotham writers haven't explained where the heck Miss Kringle 2.0 came from.

Oswald dramatically laid askew on his expensive couch in the main hall of the Iceberg Lounge, accompanied by an almost empty bottle of wine & Zsasz admiring his own weapons on the seat opposite.

"What ever did you see in Ed? The guy knows too many riddles, he insane." Zsasz suddenly perked up and questioned.

"Oh and you're completely sane? Plus could we not talk about him, it's not as interesting now he's not the frozen centerpiece in here." Oswald thought.

"True, I'll admit I miss his face being frozen up with the look of a deer in the headlights...or the look of Bruce Wayne with an empty bank account. He's too young to have such money, that kid, maybe if his parents were still alive he wouldn't have fought over an overpriced knife with that hot blonde"

"You know that 'hot blonde' woman is our enemy? She and her very little gang failed horrifically at bringing me Ed so I could get my revenge on him"

"I'll probably die of old age before you both get revenge on each other. That quarrel has lasted a lifetime." Zsasz said, probably with no remorse even though he knew Oswald wouldn't react well.

"He broke my heart!" Oswald shouted and threw the empty wine bottle near Zsasz' direction, intentionally missing since he is his best henchman.

"But you killed his woman, I'd be pissed if someone I loved was murdered, but I require an actual heart & I lack that." Zsasz smirked.

"First of all, she was just a clone of the woman he murdered himself! Second, she came out of nowhere and stole Ed from me whilst also being nasty little-."

"Hold on, she was a clone that appeared with no explanation? Have you or Ed never questioned that...like at all?" Zsasz asked confused.

"I just wanted to kill her I didn't really have time for logistics or questioning it. Although now you mention it, people do have a habit of coming back to life or being cloned in Gotham."

"Bruce & Jim were cloned, surely there's someone in this city with answers as to why." Zsasz realised, begrudignly placing ideas in Oswald's head to adapt his revengful plan.

"Right. Call my men to find answers, whether it's from the GCPD, thugs or the homeless. I need information."

"On it. Should I interogate Jim or is it best that I leave that to you?" Zsasz questioned.

"I think you know the answer to that." Oswald said with a smirk.

"True." Zsasz replied with a knowing look. "I'll call you if I have any info".

 

Later that day

 

Whilst on his way to the GCPD to question Jim, Oswald saw Ed, walking down an alley followed by...Leslie Thompson? Whilst in a state of confusion as to why they began an alliance, Oswald realised that if Jim refused to give out information, he could use Leslie as blackmail.

Arriving at the GCPD, he walks straight to the office, ignoring officers asking for him not to proceed. He knows there's nothing confidential happening in the office, probably just Jim & Harvey arguing over something petty.

Busting through the door, making Jim almost drop his coffee on himself in surprise, Oswald sarcastically greets him.

"Ah, the lovely Jim Gordon. Could I have a quick word? You have information I need."

Oswald explains with a fake joyful voice.

"If's it's to aid one of your crime riddled tyrants, then no." Jim quickly dismissed Oswald.

"Okay, I guess you wouldn't want to know about your sweet Dr. Lee's latest 'business choices' then." Oswald turns to walk away, knowing it would persuade Jim.

"What's that supposed to mean? What information do you need?" He rolled his eyes, knowing he'll regret giving information to the crime Lord once again.

"Ah, sweet loyal Jim. I'll tell you where and what she's up to if you tell me about your little cloning palava back with Hugo Strange."

"I wasn't cloned exactly, there was a man who could morph into someone else, he looked like he had a clay face or something. Why?"

"Okay, and it's none of your business why. Now, your 'lovely' Dr. Lee is still in Gotham, not only that, but she's cosying up to The Riddler- I mean, Ed. The guy can't say riddles to save his life anymore.

With that new information, Oswald walked out, leaving Jim with a shocked and worried face, not believing how Lee betrayed him like that. Not that Oswald cared, he's got to call Zsasz to see what information he's gathered.

 


End file.
